Namarië
by Syrene-T
Summary: Deux elfes, deux époques, un destin. Tauriel et Arwen, toutes les deux, ont choisi d'aimer un homme d'une autre race. Toutes deux sont confrontées un jour à son trépas et demeurent inconsolées. Texte écrit à 4 mains avec deux visions des événements.
1. Tauriel par Nanthana

**Cette fic a été rédigée « en miroir » avec Nanthana14 dans le cadre du challenge « juin à 4 mains » du collectif Noname. **

**Je pense que le résumé est assez explicite quant au sujet et aux personnages traités. Pour Tauriel d'abord, pour Arwen ensuite, vous aurez nos deux versions l'une à la suite de l'autre. **

**Et pour ceux qui lisent également des fics sur le seigneur des anneaux, ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver exactement la même histoire sur la page consacrée, mais publiée cette fois sous le nom de Nanthana. **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires sur l'un ou l'autre des deux fandoms et sur les 4 parties, l'auteur concerné vous répondra personnellement dans tous les cas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Syrène**

**000000000**

**PREMIERE PARTIE : TAURIEL, par NANTHANA**

C'était étrange comme les certitudes pouvaient voler en éclat sans même que nous soyons capables de nous en rendre compte. C'était étrange et douloureux, bien trop douloureux. Couverte de sang, en larmes, la jeune elfe en était arrivée à appeler la mort de ses vœux, pourtant elle savait qu'elle allait survivre et cela la terrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas survivre à ça ! Elle ne voulait pas survivre à la mort de celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas pu le protéger, pas pu l'aider et elle l'avait perdu avant même de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. C'était si injuste et si étrange aussi, parce que cet amour n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Tauriel se revoyait enfant. Elle avait l'impression de regarder cette toute petite elfe qui n'avait pas dix ans et qui venait de voir ses parents se faire massacrer par des araignées géantes. Des monstres hideux qui l'auraient sans doute dévorée elle aussi si un groupe d'elfes n'était pas intervenu pour la sauver. Elle ne savait pas à l'époque que l'impressionnant guerrier qui s'était alors approché d'elle, l'avait prise dans ses bras et réconfortée, était le Roi des Elfes Sylvains en personne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Pour elle, il était grand, fort, puissant et rassurant. Elle se rappela s'être blottie aux creux de ses bras, n'acceptant de parler à aucun autre pendant des jours.

Thranduil avait été prévenant et patient, aidant la petite elfe à surmonter ses cauchemars et l'accueillant comme une fille adoptive. Oui, c'était réellement ça. Il lui avait donné une éducation littéraire et militaire. Il avait fait d'elle l'un de ses capitaines les plus proches et la jeune elfe avait trouvé sa place dans un monde violent qui avait voulu la tuer avant même qu'elle ne commence réellement à vivre.

Pour tout ça, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, Tauriel ne le remercierait jamais assez. En plus, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle occupait une place particulière. Elle lui devait obéissance et respect, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait sans doute plus de droits que d'autres de ses capitaines, à part son fils naturellement.

Legolas avait aidé à son entraînement. Lui qui était un peu plus vieux qu'elle, ils avaient l'impression de se connaître par cœur. Ils avaient combattu et souffert ensemble. Il avait ri et, au fil des ans, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne la regardait plus comme une sœur adoptive.

Tauriel était troublée parce qu'elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se sentait subitement toute étrange lorsqu'il rentrait dans la pièce et encore plus quand il lui souriait. Toutefois, la jeune elfe n'était pas dupe. Elle était proche du prince, mais dans la cour de Thranduil chacun avait sa place et la sienne n'était pas à ses côtés de la manière dont il le voudrait. Il était un Sinda et elle, une elfe des bois… Une de ces elfes que les autres grandes races elfiques voyaient comme barbares, sauvages et peu dignes d'intérêt… Oropher ne partageait pas cette vision et il s'était écarté du chemin tracé pour lui, aidant les elfes des bois à s'établir et à prospérer. Thranduil gouvernait avec tout autant de bienveillance que son père et les Sylvains étaient les plus nombreux des elfes, mais ils n'étaient que des Sylvains. Un membre de la famille royale ne pouvait épouser l'une des leurs. Alors Tauriel avait fait une croix sur ses sentiments. Aimer c'était souffrir et elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle n'aimerait donc pas.

C'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce jour étrange où ils firent prisonniers une compagnie de Nains qui voulait gagner Erebor. Dans un premier temps, Tauriel se rappela des récits du roi lors de ses cours d'histoire. Elle se souvint de la chute de Doriath et du massacre des Elfes par des Nains avides et barbares. La mise à mort de Thingol, la mort de la mère de Thranduil, tout ça lui passa bien évidement par la tête, mais la jeune elfe avait un défaut. Elle était curieuse.

Et cette curiosité la poussa à se rapprocher des prisons. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu de Nains de près. C'était l'occasion. En plus, il y en avait un qu'elle trouva à la fois particulièrement irritant et intriguant. Il semblait être le plus jeune et son regard l'attira presque dès la première seconde. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à part qu'elle se sentait troublée par son air malicieux et rusé. Il y avait réellement quelque chose qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, quelque chose qui faisait ressortir son côté espiègle et aventureux même si ses mots et sa proposition plus que vulgaire la braqua immédiatement. Est-ce qu'il aurait demandé à un homme de fouiller dans son pantalon ? Toutefois, elle choisit de ne pas tourner les talons. Elle voulait comprendre. Tauriel trouvait les autres elfes sylvains tristes et renfermés. Ils étaient retranchés dans leur forteresse à la porte envoûtée se moquant du monde. Un temps, elle avait pensé que Legolas était différent, plus comme elle, mais il voyait les Nains comme des monstres, Tauriel les regardait comme une curiosité. Alors, elle le laissa parler, ne disant rien quand il lui glissa le talisman runique dans la main, rien à part un étrange frisson qui remonta le long de son échine.

L'évasion un peu folle de la compagnie de Nains la fit sourire, même si elle savait que le roi risquait de ne pas apprécier, leur audace était rafraîchissante et elle n'hésita pas à les suivre.

Pire, au fil du temps, elle n'hésita pas à détruire ce qui était le plus important pour tout elfe : l'honneur… La seule chose que leurs ennemis ne peuvent leur enlever, même sous la torture et pourtant… Pourtant pour le regard transperçant du jeune Nain, pour son humour et son courage, elle n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait oublié l'honneur et la fidélité des Elfes, désobéissant sans remords aux ordres de son roi et entraînant Legolas avec elle. Le jeune prince tenait à elle, elle le savait et même seul, il la suivrait… Il la suivrait pour qu'elle retrouve ce Nain, pour qu'elle le protège, pour qu'elle le sauve et qu'elle sache enfin pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort quand elle s'approchait de lui.

Au fil des pièges et des combats, elle finit par comprendre… Elle l'aimait. Pas comme Legolas en qui elle voyait un frère, mais comme un amant pour lequel elle brûlait de désir. Elle était prête à tout, à toutes les trahisons, même à mourir par amour. C'était bien ce qu'elle avait hurlé à Thranduil dans les ruines de Dale, le poignardant plus durement qu'un orc alors qu'il était horrifié par le nombre de cadavres d'elfes jonchant le sol. Des elfes qu'il aimait et qu'il avait menés à la mort. Il avait brisé son arc. Elle avait cru qu'il allait même la tuer sous l'emprise de la colère… Les colères de son roi étant rares mais destructrices, mais Legolas était encore intervenu et ils avaient repris le combat.

C'était devenu bien plus qu'un simple affrontement contre les orcs. C'était devenu la bataille de toute une vie. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle devait le rejoindre et elle devait lui dire… Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était prête à tout quitter pour vivre avec lui, à renier son passé et sa famille pour en créer une nouvelle, unique et magnifique à ses côtés.

Alors, elle avait combattu avec toute la rage qui pouvait l'animer. Elle avait mis toutes ses forces, toute sa passion, toute son envie de le revoir et de le prendre dans ses bras, détruisant d'un coup tous les préjugés entre deux races qui se voulaient ennemies, mais elle avait échoué. De la pire des façons, de manière lamentable, elle avait échoué… Quand l'orc l'empala avec cruauté alors qu'elle luttait encore pour le rejoindre, elle eut juste le temps de croiser son regard, juste le temps de tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait et puis c'était fini. Son corps avait heurté le sol et elle avait compris… Elle avait compris que tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait dit, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et renié, tout cela n'avait servi à rien parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais le bonheur de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et d'unir ses lèvres aux siennes.

Pourtant, elle refusait de l'abandonner, alors, elle avait couru le rejoindre, ignorant ses propres douleurs et elle s'était mise à genoux sur le sol, le prenant dans ses bras tout en se mettant à pleurer et à hurler sa douleur. C'était injuste, si injuste… Elle voulait mourir elle aussi… Elle ne voulait pas lui survivre. Elle voulait mourir et le rejoindre. Elle refusait d'avoir aussi mal… Elle voulait la mort. Les Elfes pouvaient bien périr de chagrin. Alors, elle voulait mourir tout de suite… là… Maintenant !


	2. Tauriel par Syrène

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider.

Tauriel vacilla. Pour la dernière fois, la douleur envahit ses yeux verts et altéra son visage. Ce fut comme une toute dernière flamme, issue de la toute dernière allumette du paquet, qui fuse, éclaire un bref instant, puis disparaît irrémédiablement tandis que les ténèbres s'installent pour toujours.

La jeune femme chancela puis s'affaissa sur elle-même et demeura prostrée. Elle avait parcouru seule tant de lieues, elle avait affronté tant de périls, imposé tant d'efforts et de privations à son corps, cristallisant sa volonté, focalisant son esprit sur une chose, une seule : la puissante dame de Lórien disposait de grands pouvoirs et d'un savoir plus grand encore. Elle connaissait sûrement un moyen. Elle _devait_ connaître un moyen. Cet... espoir ? fut-il insensé, qui l'avait soutenue si longtemps, auquel elle s'était accrochée au fil des mois, à travers tant de difficultés et tant d'épreuves, venait de se volatiliser et laissait Tauriel vide. Totalement vide. Elle n'avait plus rien. Plus de larme. Plus de révolte. Ni espoir ni désespoir. La souffrance elle-même paraissait l'avoir soudain désertée, sensation qui l'aurait étonnée, tant cette pénible compagne l'habitait depuis si longtemps, si elle avait été encore en capacité de s'étonner. Tauriel ne pouvait plus ni vivre, ni mourir. Elle aurait aspiré au néant si elle avait encore été capable d'aspirer à quelque chose. Mais de toute façon, le néant lui aussi était sans doute hors de sa portée.

Galadriel l'observait avec une compassion qui n'excluait pas une pointe de sévérité :

\- Qu'espériez-vous donc ? demanda-t-elle.

Tauriel ne répondit pas. Avait-elle réellement espéré quelque chose ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. N'avait-elle pas entrepris ce long voyage jusqu'à la Lóthlorien dans le seul but de se donner une raison de faire quelque chose ? Il lui paraissait entendre encore à ses oreilles la voix hautaine, presque blessante, de Thranduil :

\- S'il existait un moyen, un seul, n'importe lequel, pensez-vous vraiment que je ne l'aurais pas tenté ? Vous n'êtes pas la première à perdre un être cher. On ne peut changer le destin.

Le roi de la Forêt Noire pouvait être si cruel quand il le voulait... Au départ pourtant il s'était montré généreux. Il avait annulé l'ordre de bannissement qu'il avait prononcé à son encontre et elle était rentrée avec les siens. Hélas, bien vite elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait réellement plus sa place sous le couvert millénaire de la forêt. Peut-être que si Legolas avait été encore là... mais il avait, lui aussi, emporté sa blessure et son chagrin on ne savait où. Alors elle avait décidé de partir de son côté. Parce que la douleur de la perte était trop vive, trop terrible. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars (et les pires de tous étaient ceux dans lesquels elle revoyait Kili bien vivant, elle revoyait son sourire espiègle et percevait sa voix joyeuse, puis elle s'éveillait et se souvenait, le cœur broyé, que tout cela était perdu à jamais). Ses nuits étaient noires et ses jours étaient rouges. Rouges comme le sang versé. Rouges comme le feu de la souffrance qui la dévorait. Elle se moquait bien des regards étonnés ou condescendants qui se posaient sur elle, elle avait mal à hurler et souvent elle avait envie de le faire : crier à se décrocher le cœur.

Alors elle était partie, comme Legolas. A ceci près qu'elle savait parfaitement où elle désirait se rendre. Elle était parvenue en Lórien après plusieurs semaines de voyage, exténuée, quasiment chancelante. Le regard vide et la voix morne, elle avait brièvement résumé son histoire et évoqué la raison de sa venue. Et voilà. L'arrêt était tombé, réduisant en poussières tout ce qui l'avait soutenue jusque-là.

Pendant que son cerveau, hébété, remuait lentement ces souvenirs, Tauriel sentit deux mains aussi douces que fermes se poser sur ses épaules.

\- Levez-vous.

Elle entendit mais le sens des mots ne lui parvint pas vraiment. Pourquoi se lever, de toute façon ? Pourquoi faire quoi que ce soit ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il demandé de se lever ? Elle ne savait déjà plus. Galadriel dissimulait une force exceptionnelle sous son apparence éthérée. Elle enroula son bras autour de la taille de sa visiteuse et la hissa sur ses pieds.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une sotte ! dit-elle sévèrement. Suivez-moi.

Tout en marchant, elle énonça calmement :

\- Aujourd'hui, vous dormirez. Demain, vous mangerez. Vous semblez avoir bien besoin de l'un comme de l'autre.

Il n'était point besoin d'être sorcière pour comprendre cela, en effet : Tauriel avait les traits brouillés, le teint gris, les yeux creux et cernés. Elle était plus que maigre : efflanquée. Ses vêtements étaient râpés, déchirés en maints endroits, décolorés par les intempéries. Ses cheveux étaient ternes et embroussaillés. Elle n'avait en vérité plus rien de la créature saine et vigoureuse qu'elle avait pu être.

\- Après-demain, poursuivit la dame de Lórien, imperturbable, vous prendrez un bain, puis vous vous aèrerez et marcherez un peu. On vous donnera des vêtements décents. Le quatrième jour, nous parlerons.

\- A quoi bon parler ? marmonna Tauriel d'une voix lasse et traînante qui ne lui ressemblait plus. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne veux plus parler.

\- Vous allez faire exactement ce que je dis, répliqua sévèrement Galadriel. Et dans l'ordre que je vous ai donné. Nous parlerons quand trois jours auront passé.

Tauriel ne haussa pas les épaules parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour cela. Au fond, quelle importance ? Que cette femme dispose d'elle, après tout. Puisqu'elle paraissait savoir quoi faire de cette enveloppe vide qu'elle était désormais... Alors elle suivit docilement les pas de la Dame, s'allongea sur la couche de feuillage qu'elle lui désigna et s'endormit d'autant plus facilement qu'elle était épuisée et, surtout, n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Une magie devait cependant être à l'œuvre car elle dormit vraiment, d'un sommeil lourd que ne vint, pour une fois, troubler aucun cauchemar. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis Ravenhill.

Le lendemain, elle ne vit pas Galadriel. Mais elle mangea ce qu'on lui donna et dormit encore beaucoup.

Le jour suivant elle prit un bain, se laissa brosser et tresser les cheveux et enfila sans même la regarder la robe qu'on lui proposa. La sensation était étrange. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était que porter des vêtements propres sur une peau fraîchement lavée. Porter une robe était étrange également : elle ne se souvenait pas d'une époque où elle n'ait pas été en pantalon. Et puis, marcher pieds nus sur l'herbe épaisse était agréable. Malgré tout, tout cela lui paraissait lointain et pratiquement étranger. Son propre corps lui était devenu étranger.

Le quatrième jour, Galadriel reparut.

\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle avec sa grâce souveraine.

Tauriel la regarda sans prononcer un mot, le visage sans expression. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Même ses pensées étaient informes, plus proches de sensations instinctives que d'un raisonnement structuré.

\- Racontez-moi votre voyage, insista Galadriel.

Tauriel eut un geste las :

\- Il y a eu des nuits glaciales, des jours et des jours sans nourriture, des averses et des tempêtes... des ennemis et des combats. Je ne me souviens plus de tout.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se souvenir, en fait. Pourquoi faire ? Quelle importance ? Cela avait été très long, cela avait été très dur. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'en avait plus aucun souvenir précis. Rien qu'un fatras embrouillé d'images fragmentées et d'impressions fugitives. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une nuit terrible, il gelait à fendre les pierres et un blizzard chargé d'aiguilles de glace soufflait en rafales furieuses. Elle marchait sur de la neige rendue glissante par le froid qui en durcissait la surface et désespérait de trouver un abri. Elle revoyait plus ou moins une grange en ruines, dépourvue de porte et de toit, dans laquelle elle avait pris quelques heures de repos une autre fois, avant ou après la tempête, elle ne savait plus. Elle entendait le piétinement des rats alentours tandis qu'elle sommeillait dans un angle de mur gorgé d'humidité. Elle se souvenait du bruit clair des lames entrechoquées et du sifflement de ses flèches, oui, elle avait été attaquée sur la route, mais elle ne savait plus où ni par qui... Quelle importance tout cela avait-il encore ? Mille fois elle aurait pu renoncer, faire demi-tour ou encore abandonner, tout abandonner, jusqu'à son existence. Mais au-delà de la douleur, elle était déterminée à atteindre son objectif. Elle devait arriver au but qu'elle s'était fixée. Il le fallait et aucune difficulté ne la ferait renoncer. Elle se battrait contre l'univers entier, les éléments, les êtres vivants, tout et tout le monde, mais elle réussirait. Elle aurait en fait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi sa détermination était aussi forcenée, elle ne cherchait pas à se l'expliquer, en fait elle n'y pensait pas. Elle se contentait d'avancer.

\- Je doute que vous arriviez seule jusqu'à la Lóthlorien, avait laissé tomber Thranduil lorsqu'elle avait persisté dans son idée de partir. Vous mourrez longtemps avant d'y arriver.

Pourtant elle y était parvenue. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance puisqu'elle était venue pour rien. Avait-elle vraiment espéré quelque chose ? N'avait-elle pas seulement eu besoin d'un exutoire, se lancer dans une opération difficile et dangereuse pour détourner son esprit de son chagrin ? Tauriel n'aurait pu le dire.

\- Puisque vous paraissez devenue muette, c'est moi qui parlerai, décida la Dame. Résumons-nous. Vous êtes venue depuis la Forêt Noire jusqu'ici, seule, en plein hiver, pour me demander mon aide. Si cela était en mon pouvoir, je vous aiderais. Mais rien ni personne ne peut ramener ce malheureux à la vie. Quand bien même vous seriez prête à donner la vôtre pour cela, c'est impossible. Voyons, vous n'êtes plus une enfant : où avez-vous été chercher une telle sottise ? Ou bien espériez-vous trouver la mort au cours de votre périple ?

\- Non, répondit Tauriel d'une voix sans expression. Non, j'ai peur de mourir. Tant que je suis en vie, je... enfin j'espérais... disons que j'ai voulu espérer qu'il y avait un moyen. Mais si je meurs, tout sera terminé.

\- Un moyen de quoi ? demanda patiemment Galadriel.

En réalité elle avait fort bien compris mais Tauriel devait l'exprimer à voix haute pour pouvoir clarifier ses pensées et sortir de son hébétude.

\- Les... les nains...

La voix pourtant morne parut se briser sur ce dernier mot.

\- ... les nains ne partagent l'au-delà de personne. Après leur mort ils... gagnent les forges d'Aulë. Aucun elfe ne peut espérer en franchir les portes.

La voix de Tauriel s'étrangla et mourut, elle baissa la tête et demeura silencieuse.

\- Donc, vous ne souhaitez pas forcément _vivre_ avec lui... avec ce jeune nain, reformula Galadriel avec douceur. Ce que vous souhaiteriez vraiment, c'est être unie à lui, dans ce monde ou un autre.

\- Oui, murmura la jeune femme. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il pourrait revenir à la vie. Si c'est ce que vous avez compris, c'est que je me suis mal exprimée.

Elle parut s'animer un peu :

\- Je ne peux pas...

Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux :

\- ... penser que l'éternité nous sépare et que jamais, jamais je ne le reverrai. Si j'avais ne serait-ce que l'espoir de le retrouver un jour...

Elle n'alla encore une fois pas au bout de sa phrase et se tut à nouveau.

\- Pauvre enfant, soupira Galadriel en lui prenant la main avec gentillesse. Pourquoi le destin s'est-il amusé à vous tendre un tel piège ?

Elle parut réfléchir un petit moment, le visage très grave, puis demanda soudain :

\- Dites-moi, mon petit : ce nain vous aimait-il, lui aussi ?

\- J'ai toute les raisons de le croire.

Et Tauriel sentit à nouveau une effroyable douleur lui broyer la poitrine.

\- _Amralimë_.

Il lui semblait encore entendre la voix de Kili. Mais cela, elle ne le raconterait jamais à personne.

\- Il est mort pour me sauver, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Pour la première fois, elle plongea son regard dans celui de la reine de Lórien. Elle s'attendait plus ou moins à y voir la même incompréhension qu'elle avait surprise sur le visage de certains des siens après cette horrible bataille. Peut-être un rien de mépris, voire une accusation. Comment une elfe pouvait-elle s'être éprise d'un nain, n'est-ce pas ? L'antagonisme de leurs deux peuples remontait à la nuit des temps. Comment une elfe pouvait-elle ainsi se consumer de douleur pour la mort d'un nain ? Tauriel était prête à soutenir fermement sa propre position mais elle se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas nécessaire : Galadriel, elle le comprit à cet instant, ne lui reprochait rien. Elle n'éprouvait pour elle que compassion et regret. Le regret de ne pouvoir l'aider.

Les deux elfes marchèrent quelques instants en silence.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas venue pour les raisons que vous dites, énonça enfin Galadriel. Je pense que vous vous mentez à vous-même.

Tauriel évita son regard et ne répondit pas.

\- Vous saviez parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Vous le savez depuis le premier moment.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'elfe rousse.

\- Ce que vous cherchez en réalité, c'est l'oubli. Et si vous avez peur de mourir, c'est parce que vous avez peur d'emporter votre souffrance avec vous.

Elle parlait lentement, d'une voix nette et calme, avec une assurance tranquille. Sans reproche et sans excès de sentiments non plus.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux que vous répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit : je ne peux pas vous aider. Personne ne peut vous soulager.

Elle eut un bref sourire et ajouta :

\- A moins d'une intervention personnelle des Valar. Mais en toute honnêteté, je doute qu'il faille y compter.

Elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers sa compagne et la regarda avec gravité :

\- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution à votre problème, dit-elle.

Tauriel ne parla pas mais son regard se fit interrogateur.

\- Quittez la Terre du Milieu, reprit Galadriel. Partez pour Valinor. Là, vous pourrez conserver intacts votre amour et la mémoire de celui que ce garçon vous portait, tout en retrouvant la paix. Ce seront de beaux souvenirs, qui cependant ne vous feront plus souffrir.

A voir le visage de Tauriel, cette dernière n'était pas convaincue. Galadriel posa doucement sa main sur sa joue :

\- Réfléchissez-y. Personnellement je vous conseille de le faire, mais la décision vous appartient. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Vous êtes la bienvenue.

Le visage de Tauriel se crispa. Non pas qu'elle soit insensible à ces paroles pleines de bienveillance, mais plutôt parce que celles-ci venaient de lui en rappeler d'autres qui, elles, ne l'étaient pas du tout ! Au cours de son long périple vers la Lóthlorien, elle avait croisé un groupe d'elfes qui l'avaient tout d'abord accueillie parmi eux, lui proposant même de faire route avec eux durant quelques jours. Malheureusement, les cauchemars qui la harcelaient dès lors qu'elle fermait les yeux l'avaient trahie. C'était de cette manière qu'elle avait appris qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Ce qu'elle avait dit exactement, elle ne s'en souvenait pas mais cela avait été suffisamment explicite pour que ses compagnons de voyage percent son secret. "Kili est un nom de nain". Quel mépris dans leurs voix et leurs expressions ! Ils semblaient avoir peur de l'approcher après cela. Comme si elle avait porté sur elle quelque chose de répugnant et qu'ils aient eu peur d'être contaminés.

0O0

Sur la surface lisse et brillante qu'aucune brise ne faisait jamais frissonner, Kili tournait la tête vers elle, identique à ce qu'il était la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait des toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux et les vêtements en désordre et puis, quand le dernier monstre avait été abattu et qu'elle avait pointé son arc vers lui en lui ordonnant d'avancer, il avait eu ce petit sourire, presque moqueur :

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, après m'avoir sauvé la vie, avait-il dit avec humour.

\- Avancez.

Il avait fait quelques pas mais s'était aussitôt arrêté pour se tourner vers elle :

\- Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L'image se brouilla lentement et se reforma, cette fois sur ses yeux qui plongèrent dans les siens, comme autrefois. Une larme glissa sur la joue de Tauriel et tomba. Le miroir se troubla alors et toute image disparut.

\- Je vous avais prévenue que cela ne ferait que faire saigner votre cœur encore un peu plus, observa Galadriel.

Tauriel se redressa lentement et s'éloigna du miroir de la Dame.

\- Je le sais, mais je voulais absolument le revoir. Car désormais je n'aurais plus que des souvenirs, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

\- Faites-moi confiance : vos souvenirs à Valinor seront tendres et non amers.

Galadriel reposa délicatement le vase ouvragé avec lequel elle puisait l'eau qui alimentait le miroir et demanda :

\- Etes-vous prête, à présent ?

Etouffée par l'émotion, Tauriel ne put répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle avait longuement hésité, pesé le pour et le contre et finalement prit sa décision. De plus en plus d'elfes décidaient de prendre le chemin des Terres Immortelles de leurs ancêtres, elle avait finalement décidé d'en faire autant. Au fond, que lui restait-il ici, sinon cette douleur qui refusait de s'atténuer ? Elle avait pris son temps pour y réfléchir, ainsi que la dame de Lórien le lui avait conseillé, et cela faisait presque quatre mois déjà qu'elle vivait dans les bois de la Lóthlorien. Quatre mois, et son cœur en deuil continuait de pleurer sans fin. Ses jours demeuraient sombres et tristes. Mieux valait partir, puisque Galadriel affirmait qu'une fois à Valinor elle trouverait l'apaisement. Oui, c'était sans doute la bonne solution.

Ainsi, quelques semaines plus tard Tauriel s'embarqua aux Havres Gris avec plusieurs des siens, sur une nef à la ligne aérienne, capable de fendre les flots comme un épervier fend le ciel. C'était une superbe matinée, toute de lumière et de vent. Le soleil levant faisait étinceler les flots tout en colorant de rose quelques nuages isolés. La surface de la mer, caressée par la brise marine qui gonflait les voiles du navire de son souffle chargé d'embruns, était de saphir, de turquoise et d'or. L'air était à la fois vif et léger, chargé de senteurs vivifiantes. Oui en vérité, c'était une bien belle matinée. Dont malheureusement tous les charmes furent perdus pour Tauriel, insensible à la beauté du spectacle comme à la vivifiante fraîcheur du vent salé. Lorsqu'elle monta la passerelle, elle chancela et s'arrêta. Le cœur serré, elle tourna la tête et regarda en arrière. Si longtemps pourtant elle avait réfléchi... elle avait pris sa décision...

\- Il est encore temps, murmura une voix plaintive en elle. Encore temps de changer d'avis.

L'elfe qui se tenait derrière elle attendit patiemment durant quelques instants qu'elle veuille bien continuer à avancer, car la passerelle était trop étroite pour qu'il puisse la dépasser, puis voyant qu'elle demeurait immobile et hésitante il lui sourit et posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

\- Voulez-vous avancer ? demanda-t-il avec gentillesse. Ne craignez rien, tout ira bien.

Tauriel eut un pâle sourire en retour et finit de franchir l'espace qui la séparait du pont. Oppressée, elle s'accouda au bastingage à l'arrière du navire, là où elle pourrait, jusqu'au dernier instant, voir le rivage s'éloigner. Respectant sa rêverie et son silence, aucun de ses nouveaux compagnons ne vint troubler sa solitude.

L'ancre fut levée et le navire elfique glissa sans un à-coup sur les flots qui à présent se coloraient d'azur. Il fila rapidement sous le ciel et la terre s'éloigna. Un chant très pur s'éleva alors de la proue du navire : les elfes chantaient le bonheur de retrouver bientôt leurs terres ancestrales. Seule à l'arrière, Tauriel se sentit quant à elle la gorge affreusement serrée. Elle quittait la Terre du Milieu pour toujours. Voilà quelle était la vérité. Et bien amères étaient les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme en cet instant. Combien vive était en elle la pensée de Kili en ces derniers instants ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'abandonnait à jamais derrière elle, inerte et froid dans sa tombe glaciale. Elle laissait derrière elle tout ce qui la rattachait à lui. Tout ce qui avait constitué leur histoire. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras et étouffa un sanglot. Puis elle sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa soudain sur son épaule.

\- Ne craignez rien. Tout ira bien.

Apparemment, elle avait eu tort de penser qu'elle était seule. Qui était cet elfe ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle se força à redresser la tête et essuya machinalement ses yeux.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta l'autre avant de s'éloigner. Vous verrez.

Elle le vit vérifier un cordage et lever le nez vers les mâts avant de poursuivre sa route. Ce n'était apparemment pas un passager, mais un marin. Peut-être que son petit mot d'encouragement, si anodin soit-il, était ce qu'il lui fallait, car Tauriel, malgré le chagrin qui lui serrait toujours le cœur, se sentit un peu moins désespérée.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'idée de rejoindre l'avant du navire à son tour puis ce fut plus fort qu'elle : à nouveau elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête. La terre n'était déjà plus qu'une ligne noire sur l'horizon. Une terre qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

\- _Amralimë_. Melin le*, répéta-t-elle dans sa langue. Et adieu, chuchota-t-elle, namárië, meleth nîn*

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel, et le vent marin emporta ses larmes, gouttes de cristal dans l'azur du ciel.

**00000000**

_Melin le : je t'aime_

_Namárië, __meleth nîn : adieu, mon amour_


	3. Arwen par Nanthana

Il existe des rencontres qui sont comme des évidences. Ce ne sont pas réellement des coups de foudre, pas sur le moment en tous cas… C'est quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui se construit avec le temps et qui vous attire l'un vers l'autre sans même réellement chercher à le vouloir.

Alors qu'Arwën observait son époux, étendu sur son lit, la peau aussi pâle que ses cheveux, son cœur avait presque l'impression de venir de s'arrêter de battre lui aussi. Pourtant, elle était là… Elle vivait encore. Elle vivrait encore longtemps, trop peut-être.

A ce moment précis, elle détestait l'idée d'avoir à vivre seule, sans lui, sans ses baisers, sans ses bras. Alors elle se pencha une nouvelle fois en avant et elle lui donna un long baiser. Sa peau était encore chaude. Son cœur venait à peine de cesser de battre sous ses doigts et elle se sentait déjà perdue, abandonnée.

C'était presque idiot. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où les ans finiraient par le lui arracher. Son père, son père aimant, attentionné et doux père l'avait prévenue il y avait longtemps, mais la jeune elfe avait laissé parler son cœur. Blottie aux creux des bras de celui qu'elle aimait, elle avait murmuré dans un souffle.

_\- Je préfère une vie de mortelle avec vous que d'affronter tous les âges de ce monde toute seule. _

Elle se souvenait du sourire heureux et triste de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Il était touché par sa déclaration, mais il avait été prêt à la perdre pour qu'elle ne vive pas ce moment, pour qu'elle ne sacrifie pas son immortalité pour lui. Pourtant, comme Luthien, Idril ou Elwing avant elle, Arwën avait fait le choix de l'amour. Un choix en direction d'un homme et non d'un elfe comme ses lointaines ancêtres.

C'était un fait. Dans leur maison, l'amour l'emportait sur le reste. L'amour pour un homme, un demi-elfe ou un elfe… Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'aimer et c'était beau, même si c'était triste… Paradoxalement, c'était aussi ce métissage qui lui avait permis de partager la vie de son aimé bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû parce que le roi Elessar descendait d'Elros, son oncle qui avait choisi son côté humain au détriment de son côté elfe… Comme elle. Elle pouvait aussi faire ce choix et elle avait renoncé à l'immortalité des hommes pour vivre pleinement cet amour qui venait de prendre fin après presque 130 ans de mariage. Beaucoup de couples auraient aimé célébrer un tel anniversaire et les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas attendu le mariage pour se dire à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils s'étaient encouragés, soutenus… et elle l'avait perdu.

Le roi Elessar était mort, mais pour elle ce n'était pas lui qui venait de s'en aller. C'était Aragorn II fils d'Arathorn qu'elle avait vu grandir à ses côtés sous le nom d'Estel… Un nom qui ne devait rien au hasard… _Espoir_… Pour celui qui, âgé d'à peine deux ans, avait vu son père se faire massacrer, c'était un joli nom… Et puis, il était l'espoir de toute la lignée de Numénor… Son père avait bien choisi.

Oh quand il était Estel, il était encore un tout jeune adolescent et la jeune elfe déjà âgée de plusieurs centaines d'années, n'aurait jamais imaginé poser un regard aussi amoureux sur lui. Leur première rencontre, la vraie… Elle avait eu lieu dans les couloirs du palais le soir de ses 20 ans alors qu'il était encore bouleversé par les révélations d'Elrond. Il était assis par terre au pied de la statue qui, sur son plateau, présentait à tous les morceaux brisés de Narsil. Distraitement, il faisait tourner Barahir autour de son doigt, comme hypnotisé par la pierre verte. Elrond venait de lui remettre comme preuve de son héritage et tout cela faisait beaucoup pour le jeune garçon.

Arwën s'était arrêtée, elle s'était assise à ses côtés et ils avaient échangés quelques mots. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et la jeune elfe avait eu l'impression subitement que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments, de revenir vers lui pour lui parler, car à peine avait-il su la vérité, qu'il était parti au combat contre les forces de Sauron. Il avait combattu au Rohan, puis au Gondor, changeant une nouvelle fois de nom pour cacher ses origines. A cette époque il était Thorongil, l'aigle de l'étoile et elle, _l'étoile du soir_, aurait aimé qu'il revienne voler vers elle pour qu'ils se retrouvent, mais il ne rentra pas. Oh, elle avait eu des nouvelles par des personnes détournées. Il était devenu ami avec Mithrandir, ce qui la rassurait, mais il ne revenait pas à Fondcombe.

Leur deuxième rencontre ne se fit donc que 29 ans plus tard, aidée à la fois par le hasard et par sa grand-mère… Alors qu'Aragorn, épuisé par les combats venait se reposer en Lóthlorien, Galadriel lui avait fait don d'habits elfiques pour changer ses vêtements de combat et invité à partager sa table, sa table où se trouvait Arwën en visite pour quelques saisons…

En un seul coup d'œil, les deux jeunes gens avaient senti leurs cœurs s'emballer. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, passant des jours et des nuits ensemble, profitant de la douce tranquillité de la Lórien pour unir leurs corps et leurs âmes.

Arwën se souvenait de son souffle court, de la puissance des bras de son guerrier et du soupir qu'elle avait laissé échapper en se promettant à lui. Une promesse qu'il lui avait faite, lui aussi en retour, avant de la gratifier d'un baiser langoureux pendant que ses mains cramponnaient doucement ses hanches, finissant d'enflammer leur étreinte.

A leur retour à Fondcombe, Aragorn avait demandé la main de sa fille à Elrond et ce dernier, bien conscient de l'amour unique et puissant qui liait les deux jeunes gens avait accepté à la condition qu'Aragorn embrasse aussi son héritage et qu'il devienne roi… Ils avaient donc continué à s'aimer, mais ils devaient être patients, leur union n'étant possible qu'après la chute de Sauron.

Arwën avait eu peur pendant ces longues années. Peur de le perdre, avant d'avoir eu le droit de réellement l'aimer, surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu ses frères reforger Narsil pour créer Anduril… Elle avait eu peur parce que le combat final approchait et qu'il était possible qu'il ne survive pas. Alors, elle avait dépéri. A l'idée de le perdre, elle était prête à mourir elle aussi, mais au final, il était sorti vainqueur et jamais la jeune elfe n'avait été aussi heureuse.

Elle n'avait même pas hésité avant de le laisser l'embrasser devant la foule en liesse lors de son couronnement. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps, elle voulait que tout le monde le sache.

Cet amour avait été comme une bouffée d'air pur, un soleil lumineux.

Et maintenant.

Arwën se sentait seule. Elle se sentait vide. Pourtant, elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait un fils magnifique, Eldarion, portrait craché de son père et quatre filles belles et intelligentes. Elle avait été une mère et une femme comblée, mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien avoir.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle se pencha une nouvelle fois, couvrant de baisers le visage inerte de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Sa peau était froide maintenant. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais la voix d'un homme derrière elle la fit sursauter.

\- Ma Reine, nous devons préparer le Roi Elessar Telcontar pour ses funérailles, pouvons-nous disposer du corps ?

Arwën frémit et se redressa… Le corps… Oui, il n'était plus qu'un corps sans vie et elle était seule… Seule à vie. En choisissant son amour, elle s'était fermée à tout jamais les portes de Valinor. Elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille, ses parents, ses frères… Mais elle pouvait peut-être encore sentir une étincelle de leurs âmes si elle trouvait le bon lieu.

Alors, une fois les funérailles passées, une fois que ses larmes eurent finis de sécher, celle qui ne voulait plus être la Reine du Gondor prit la route de la Lóthlorien. La cité était vide, morte et silencieuse depuis longtemps, mais chaque pièce de l'ancienne cité majestueuse lui rappelait l'insouciance de leur jeunesse, leur serment, leurs étreintes secrètes et passionnées.

Un sourire triste avait tordu ses lèvres. C'était là où tout s'était enflammé… C'était l'endroit parfait pour survivre… l'endroit parfait pour s'éteindre… sous le couvert de la Lóthlorien… là… Maintenant !


	4. La complainte d'Arwen (Syrène)

_Seule et désespérée_

_L'Etoile du Soir s'en est allée_

Douleur.

Anéantissement.

Incertitude.

Le roi Elessar, que ses vieux compagnons d'armes nommaient toujours Aragorn, s'était endormi de son dernier sommeil, après un "long" et glorieux règne. Long ? Les hommes le disaient. Pour sa veuve, la reine Arwen, cela n'avait duré que le temps d'un souffle. Pour une elfe le temps ne se mesure pas, puisqu'il est éternel. Elle n'avait pas vu passer les années durant lesquelles elle avait régné à Minas Tirith auprès de son époux bien-aimé. Reine des elfes et du Gondor, épouse et mère comblée, elle avait été heureuse sans la moindre arrière-pensée, sans que ne rien vienne troubler son bonheur. Aujourd'hui le choc en retour n'en était que plus rude.

Déchirement.

Affliction.

Amertume.

\- _C'était mon choix_.

Oui, autrefois elle avait accepté la souffrance par anticipation, accepté de se séparer des siens, de son père et de ses frères notamment, en échange du bonheur de partager la vie de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'aimer. Le bonheur était passé sans un bruit. Aujourd'hui il fallait payer son tribut à la destinée. Elrond jadis l'avait avertie. Elle avait accepté le pacte. Elle ne regrettait pas. Mais combien était amère la coupe qui se présentait à elle à présent !

Désolation.

Désespoir.

Solitude.

\- _Rien ne pourra te réconforter_. _Rien ne pourra soulager la douleur de son trépas_. _Il en viendra à mourir, une image de la splendeur des rois des hommes dans une gloire non ternie avant la destruction du monde... Mais toi, ma fille ! Tu erreras sans fin, dans les ténèbres et le doute, comme la nuit d'hiver qui tombe sans bruit. Ici tu demeureras, prisonnière de ta douleur, sous les arbres qui dépérissent..._

Elrond était bon prophète et savait de quoi il parlait. Les yeux noyés de larmes sous son voile de veuve, Arwen se souvenait très bien des paroles qu'il avait prononcées jadis. A l'époque elle avait décidé de passer outre. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas comment supporter ce chagrin, l'horrible sentiment de la perte. C'était trop lourd, trop déchirant. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour cela. Pas assez forte. C'était trop dur.

Longtemps elle était demeurée prostrée près du corps immobile de son époux. Plus longtemps encore auprès de son tombeau. Elle aurait voulu se changer en pierre et demeurer là pour toujours. Toujours. Ne jamais le quitter. C'était son fils qui était venu la chercher, avec douceur et fermeté. Il avait tenté de la distraire de sa peine en prétextant avoir besoin de ses conseils. Mais la reine savait bien qu'il n'en avait nul besoin. Inconsolable, elle ne trouvait pas même de réconfort en la présence de ses enfants. Ployée sous le poids énorme de son chagrin elle avait quitté Minas Tirith, sourde à toutes les paroles de réconfort. Elle était trop loin, elle n'entendait rien. Plus rien. Rien d'autre que les plaintes de son cœur meurtri, les hurlements rageurs de sa peine, devenue furie. Si l'on avait tenté de la retenir, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle savait qu'elle laissait le Gondor entre de bonnes mains et cela suffisait. Les plus grandes douleurs sont toujours solitaires.

Accablement.

Prostration.

Effondrement.

L'amour d'une elfe est comme le temps : immuable. Il ne s'émousse pas avec les années puisque les années n'existent pas. Arwen aimait Aragorn comme au premier jour. Sa disparition laissait en son cœur un vide béant, ô combien douloureux ! Lorsqu'elle portait machinalement la main à sa poitrine, si oppressée que l'air semblait par moment lui manquer, la reine s'étonnait de ne pas la retirer tachée de sang tant elle se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur.

_\- Rien ne pourra soulager la douleur de son trépas._

Elrond lui avait parlé avec affection autrefois, aujourd'hui pourtant cela sonnait comme une malédiction. C'était comme une créature invisible et cruelle qui s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses griffes et lui mordait le cœur. Une créature que rien ne ferait lâcher ou renoncer.

0O0

Désemparée.

Confusion.

Perdue.

Arwen était revenue en Lothlorien. Machinalement. Jadis elle avait connu ici des jours heureux. Peut-être inconsciemment cherchait-elle à en retrouver le souvenir, l'écho des joies d'autrefois… Pourtant, si lourds étaient ses pas. Si lourd était ce poids dans sa poitrine, qui l'empêchait presque de respirer, comprimait ses entrailles et ôtait toute fluidité à ses gestes. Elle se mouvait péniblement, lamentablement, avec l'impression que chaque mouvement lui coûtait, traînant ses épais vêtements de veuve, ses jupes de velours noir comme le plus lourd des fardeaux, son long manteau balayant tristement le sol derrière elle, ramassant les feuilles mortes.

« L'étoile du Soir », dont la beauté et la grâce étaient si célèbres, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa chevelure noire était terne, ses yeux éteints, ses mouvements raides, presque mécaniques. Elle avait toujours paru lumineuse et semblait à présent sombre, triste et grise. Toute lumière l'avait quittée et ses yeux gris ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des fenêtres poussiéreuses dans une maison abandonnée.

Elle ne se voyait pas elle-même mais la Lórien paraissait lui renvoyer son reflet. Pire que ça, le reflet de sa tristesse. Car hélas, rien ici ne correspondait plus à ses souvenirs. Galadriel et Celeborn étaient partis depuis longtemps. Les lieux étaient déserts. Près du miroir de Galadriel, la végétation avait tout envahi. La source qui l'alimentait autrefois glougloutait encore derrière un épais rideau de lierre et le « miroir » lui-même disparaissait sous de souples entrelacs de tiges et de feuilles. La magie des elfes avait déserté cet endroit et la forêt avait repris ses droits. Arwen se sentit horriblement seule et délaissée. Finalement elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Elle aurait préféré conserver intacts ses souvenirs. Elle s'assit sur une racine moussue et laissa couler ses larmes silencieuses sur cette terre autrefois si heureuse pour elle.

Faiblesse

Lassitude

Abattement.

Arwen avait perdu le compte du temps -encore lui !- qui avait passé depuis qu'elle errait à travers la Lórien, pareille à un fantôme des temps passés. Elle cherchait à se remémorer les lieux tels qu'ils étaient autrefois. Si cela emplissait son âme dolente de nostalgie, cela avait au moins le mérite de la distraire un peu du poids du deuil. Tandis qu'elle déambulait de la sorte, toujours à pas lents, accompagnée du seul bruit léger que faisait son manteau en glissant sur le sol derrière elle, son pied heurta quelque chose au moment où elle enjambait un lacis de racines noueuses. Elle baissa machinalement les yeux et aperçut une petite surface de bois, trop lisse et trop arrondie pour être l'œuvre de la nature. Désœuvrée, Arwen se pencha pour mieux voir. Elle écarta doucement les feuilles mortes et fut surprise de découvrir un petit coffret pris entre les racines, à demi enseveli dans l'humus et très abîmé par l'humidité et l'usure du temps. La reine en fut émue. Elle n'avait retrouvé aucun objet depuis qu'elle hantait ces lieux que la nature était peu à peu en train d'effacer pour jamais. C'était le tout premier. Elle s'assit sur une souche et ouvrit le coffret avec précaution au vu de son état. A l'intérieur elle découvrit quelques parchemins soigneusement pliés. Ils étaient en plus mauvais état encore que le coffret, dont le bois résistait tant bien que mal. Arwen parvint à en déplier un sans qu'il s'effrite entre ses doigts. L'encre végétale qui avait servi était en grande partie effacée, d'énormes taches de moisissure couvraient une bonne partie du texte mais Arwen parvint à déchiffrer quelques mots, écrits en langue elfique :

_"… mon bien-aimé, même mes rêves sont vides sans toi…_

_Tout nous séparait, pourquoi ? _

_La mer va m'emporter, pourquoi ? _

_Si loin de toi, pourquoi ? _

_..._

_Je veux me souvenir de toi…_

_..._

_A quoi bon, sans toi ? _

_Pourquoi ? "_

Apparemment il s'agissait d'un poème mais seules quelques bribes étaient encore lisibles. Il y avait une signature, mais elle aussi était à peine visible : un T, et à la fin un L ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Les larmes de la reine du Gondor finirent d'ailleurs de l'effacer. Ces quelques mots déjà presque rendus au néant reflétaient exactement ses propres sentiments. Sa propre peine. Qui donc avait pu écrire cela et confier son chagrin à un coffret depuis longtemps perdu ? Qui était cette inconnue -apparemment il s'agissait d'une femme- et quel sort contraire l'avait-elle séparé de celui qu'elle appelait "mon bien-aimé" ? Arwen se sentit en totale communion d'esprit avec cette inconnue mais, en même temps, cet autre chagrin venait de raviver le sien. Tant de peine émanait des mots !

Arwen remit le parchemin dans le coffre, qu'elle referma soigneusement. Elle chercha longtemps et fureta un peu partout jusqu'à trouver l'endroit adéquat : un creux sous un arbre dans lequel elle le plaça avec respect avant de refermer la cachette avec du bois et des pierres. Inutile ? Absurde ? Tant pis. C'était sa façon à elle de témoigner son empathie à l'inconnue qui avait ainsi confié son chagrin à un parchemin que le hasard lui avait fait découvrir. Ce n'était certainement pas fortuit. Une elfe ne croit pas au hasard.

"_Bientôt la mer va m'emporter_". Apparemment, l'inconnue avait fait le choix de s'en aller à Valinor. Arwen quant à elle avait renoncé à la seule possibilité de faire ce choix, longtemps auparavant : sa lignée n'étant pas purement elfique, chacun de ses membres avait eu un jour à choisir entre les hommes et les elfes. Par amour pour Aragorn, Arwen avait choisi les hommes et renoncé à son immortalité. Son destin s'achèverait en Terre du Milieu. Le regrettait-elle ? Ne pouvant rien y changer, elle ne se posait tout simplement pas la question.

Renoncement.

Abandon.

Apaisement.

Ses jambes lasses l'avaient conduites sur la colline de Cerin Amroth. Ici, en ces lieux pour elle marqués à jamais, ce lieu où Aragorn et elle s'étaient autrefois promis l'un à l'autre, rien ne semblait avoir changé. L'herbe épaisse était toujours constellée d'elanor et de niphredil, la vue portait toujours aussi loin et l'horizon immense s'ouvrait sur les quatre points cardinaux. En tendant l'oreille, elle croyait encore percevoir dans le murmure du vent la voix de son promis. Alors elle sut que sa triste errance allait prendre fin, exactement comme elle avait su autrefois, en un regard, qu'elle s'attacherait pour toujours à Aragorn le Dúnadan.

\- Ici s'arrêteront mes pas et mes jours, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était toujours profondément affligée mais, après tant de semaines d'errance et de doute, elle se sentait enfin apaisée.

Elle s'allongea dans cette herbe longue qui lui semblait porter encore le souvenir des jours heureux et poussa un long soupir avant de fermer les yeux. La brise souffla doucement sur son visage et souleva ses mèches noires tandis que l'herbe caressait ses mains. Puisqu'elle avait choisi la mortalité des hommes, se coupant ainsi de Valinor et des siens, peut-être qu'elle pourrait retrouver celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Au-delà des frontières du monde.

Oubli.

Néant.

Paix retrouvée.

**FIN**


End file.
